Lucy Goes 400 Years
by SayoriKurosaki15
Summary: What if the only way to close the Eclipse Gates was for a Celestial Mage to sacrifice themselve and all 12 Zodiac Keys as well as the 13th Key. And what if that mage was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. And happens when she travels 400 years in to the past. Guess who she meets . Read and find out. Slow updates.


**~~Normal~~**

It was a hot sunny day. Lavi Bookman Jr and Ellen Walker were on their way back to the Black Order European Branch headquarters from a mission in Romania where they had found an accommodator named Arystar Krory lll.

Ellen was a 15 year old girl of average height with shoulder-length white hair and bright silver grey eyes. She also had a weird red scar that starts just above her left eyebrow as a pentagram before stopping at her cheek, heading upwards before going down again.

She wore a long sleeved white shirt, red ribbon tie, a black sleeveless vest with the Red Cross symbol attached to the material over her left breast pocket, which showed that Ellen was an Exorcist, along with a pair of white gloves.

She wore a thigh length skirt with a silver lining trim. Ellen wore black knee high black combat boots that had a small heel lift, which made small clicking noises as she walked.

Lavi was a 18 year old boy that was slightly tall than average height for his age. He had neck length red hair that was held up by a semi-green coloured bandana. He wore a black eyepatch over his right eye, making it so that only his left green eye was see able.

Lavi also had small gold hoop earrings hanging from his ears and a red scarve that draped over his left shoulder - both front and back - which stopped at his waist.

He wore a long black coat with silver lining and buttons, on his left breast was also the Red Cross symbol showing that he too was an Exorcist.

Lavi wore tight black pants that were tucked in to his knee high matching combat boots. On his right thigh was a holster that currently held a tiny sized black hammer.

As the two young people walked, they came a door that led to the last cart of the train they both were currently on. As Ellen slid open the door, Ellen and Lavi could see their newest recruit Arystar Krory lll sitting in front of 3 full grown men and a child who looked no older than 10, in nothing but his boxers.

Ellen bent down to Krory's level as she asked what happened. After Krory explained how the 3 men convinced him to play strip poker up until she and Lavi arrived. Without hesitation, Ellen took of her sleeveless vest and held up in front of the leader the the small group.

The leader had black wavy hair that was similar to Lavi's in length. He wore black framed thick glasses, making it unable for others to see his eyes. He had a stubble on his and a cigarette hanging in his mouth and wore casual migrant worker clothing.

The other two adults wore similar clothing but neither had glasses and one bold, wearing a yellow hat with the other having a pot shape hair style.

After many rounds of poker, which of course Ellen all won, the three adults were sitting in their boxers with Krory now completely dressed once again. "Call" Ellen smirked as she placed her cards down on the ground for all to see.

"Royal Straight Flush, you gotta be kidding me" the three men spoke together. The three adults then dropped their own cards as they gave up.

When the group of 4, 3 naked men and a clothed child, reached their destination of a small mining town, the stepped off of the train and on to the small platform.

"Hey" Ellen called from one of the trains window, the group the turned around to see the girl holding their luggage and clothes. "You can have your clothes back" Ellen offered as she held them out from the window.

"We don't need charity from you, girl" the leader said. "Really then why are your hands reaching out?" Ellen replied. As she had said, 3 long arms were currently reaching out to take their things back.

They all then quickly got in to their clothing before the train left. As the train was about to leave, the group thanked Ellen. As the train departured, the leader threw a deck of cards to the girl and waved goodbye.


End file.
